edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Pet
Players can obtain two different kind of pets: regular pets and class specific pets. Only one regular pet and one class specific pet can be active at any time. Regular pets Regular pets can be obtained as early as level five after completing the quest L4 The Magician by the Water Wheel I in Limestone Mountain. Players can choose between a or . Once equipped, these pets can only loot items for the player (including quest items regardless whether the player is in a party or not), but will gain combat skills after completing a Quest at Level 25. Pets, once ordered to combat will begin to lose some durability. Pets will not die, because their durability will never drop below 1. Once it reaches 1 durability, it will no longer attack but remain to loot items.To increase the durabililty again you must feed it pet food. This can be obtained as rewards from quests or can be purchased through the Item Mall, simply unequip your pet, right-click the food and left-click to select your pet. Item Mall Pets There are two customizable pets available at the Item Mall: Little Labrador and Shorthair Cat. They cannot attack but still pick up items. Each pet costs 499 AP. Class specific pets Class specific pets are summoned by players of certain classes to assist them in combat. *Hunters at level five obtain and can summon a Razorfang Tiger. *Illusionists are able to summon Mecha Jinns. *Shamans are able to use totems. Pet Guide by Saltyloves Your pet can be a great addition to your adventures in Eden Eternal! It can pick up items for you, attack monsters with you, and simply be a great partner! :Q: How do I obtain a pet? At level 4, speak to Village Head Schoss in Andrew Village - Limestone Mountains for the quest: The Magician by the Water Wheel I. Once you reach level 5 you can speak to Zumi Merchant Alec to choose your new pet! :Q: How do I equip my pet? Right-click your pet in your inventory (B) to equip it. Your pet will follow you everywhere you go and pick up items for you when they drop from the monsters you kill. It's image will then appear near the top right of the screen (after you equip it). :Q: How do I make my pet attack? First, you must spend some time getting to know your pet! When your character level is 20, you will receive the following quest: 1. The first objective of this quest is to obtain character level 25. 2. Next, visit Nomadic Merchant Tanley (73,186) in Goss Mountains. 3. Purchase the Nomad's Pet Training Book from Tanley for 1G. 4. To complete the quest, take the book to Garrison Sniper Nelle (411,229) in Beluga Bay to turn your pet into a lean, mean, fighting machine! Now that your pet is able to attack, you must know how to control it. Your pet will default in Loot Mode. You can also make your pet perform tricks such as: Wave, Cheer, and Sit! To activate Combat Mode, left-click the pet icon or right-click the Attack icon on your pet's skill bar. Now, when you attack something, your pet will attack with you. Or, you can target a monster first, and then activate your pet's Combat Mode to have your pet go and attack the monster on its own. This can be a great way of pulling the monsters to you as well! While in Combat Mode, your pet might be too distracted to pick up all of your treasures! :Q: What kinds of battle skills does my pet have? Your pet has special skills that will help it in battle. Which skills it has, however, depends on which pet you chose as a quest reward. Battle Dog will use the skill Basic Smash, which increases its P-ATK +136 points. Magic Dog will use the skill Vocal Bomb. :Q: How do I feed my pet? You will receive Healing Pet Food from the level 25 pet quest. Alternatively, you can purchase Pet Food from the Item Mall, and sometimes receive it from the green chests in guild towns. Right-click the pet food, then left-click on your pet icon to feed it. Confirm and voila! Pet durability is restored, and now your pet can attack once again! :Q: HELP ME!!!!! I lost my pet's skill bar! How do I get it back??!!?!!?!? On your regular skill bar, press the + on the right side until your pet bar is restored. Category:Pet